Magia VS Guadaña
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. Las brujas y el Shibusen siempre han estado en guerra. El Shibusen decide secuestrar a una bruja para tener ventaja, pero, ¿Qué sucederá cuando el secuestrador se enamore de su rehén? ¡SoulxMaka! ligero OoC .
1. Emboscada y secuestrada

**Hola gente !! ^^**

**aki les dejo el primer cap del tan esperado (creo) fic: Magia VS guadaña XD**

**el nombre completo s: Magia VS Guadaña=¿Amor?, pero FF no me deja poner "=, -, +" n el titulo T.T**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece... sino, las cosas serían muy diferentes... *risa malvada* XD**

**a leer c ha dicho !! XD**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1. Emboscada y secuestrada**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Desde tiempos inmemorables, las brujas y el Shibusen han estado en guerra… una guerra que lleva más de 500 años._

_El Shibusen cuenta con los técnicos y las armas para hacerle frente a la poderosa magia de las brujas. _

_Ambos bandos son extremadamente poderosos, pero recientemente, las brujas han ganado ventaja, y eso se debe a que tienen un haz bajo la manga, que podría terminar con la guerra, dejándolas a ellas como dueñas del mundo…_

_El Shibusen lo sabe, y pronto pondrá en marcha su plan maestro para obtener la victoria… _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corría a toda prisa por esos desolados pasillos de piedra, iluminados por antorchas sujetas a las paredes.

Ya le dolían las piernas y sus jadeos por aire hacían eco en el lugar.

Pero aún así debía apresurar el paso. Ya era la quinta vez que llegaba tarde, y no quería saber lo que le haría Medusa si se atrasaba de nuevo.

Finalmente, pudo ver aquella enorme puerta de madera al final del pasillo.

Se detuvo frente a ella para respirar hondo e intentar calmarse. Sabía que allí se encontraban reunidas todas las brujas, oyendo el nuevo plan para derrotar al Shibusen, por lo que más de una se le quedaría viendo con desaprobación… como las otras veces.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta de manera lenta para pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero al parecer, la suerte no estaba con ella ya que las bisagras de la puerta ya se encontraban gastadas, produciendo un chirrido tan escandaloso que todas las brujas presentes voltearon a verla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que en la mayoría de las caras se formara una expresión de enojo.

Medusa se vio obligada a carraspear la garganta para llamar la atención de las demás y reanudar la conferencia.

Una vez todas volvieron a centrar su atención en la serpiente, la pequeña brujita se escabulló discretamente entre la multitud y permaneció de pie contra una pared cercana a un rincón, así se aseguraba que de ese modo, nadie la vería por un buen tiempo… tal vez el tiempo que necesitaba para hacer desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Por más que intentó ponerle atención a lo que decía Medusa, se le hacía muy difícil. En primera, porque al llegar tan tarde se había perdido de los puntos más importantes del plan y ahora no entendía nada, y en segunda, porque siempre se le hacía difícil ponerle atención a aquella bruja… era tan… aburrida.

Oír una conferencia de ella o de Arachne era peor que recibir clases.

No se molestó en seguir fingiendo que escuchaba. Se limitó a observar el gran salón circular en el que se encontraban. Desde que entró allí por primera vez, se había quedado con la boca abierta, ya que era diferente del resto del castillo.

El techo se encontraba como a unos dos pisos de altura, y en él estaban dibujados algunos diseños antiguos, de la época colonial. En el centro, descendía un enorme candelabro de cristal, con velas negras que producían un eterno fuego dorado, logrando así iluminar toda la extensa sala.

Por encima de su cabeza, a unos cuantos metros y rodeando todo el lugar, se encontraban algunos balcones que tenían vista exclusiva hacia el centro de la sala, donde se encontraba Medusa sobre un estrado. El lugar se asemejaba más a un antiguo y elegante teatro del siglo XIX, en especial por las cortinas rojas que decoraban las paredes.

_Eso es todo, pueden retirarse_ fue lo último –y lo único- que oyó Maka.

Suspiró aliviada y se dio media vuelta para salir junto con la multitud. Aunque esa tranquilidad se cortó abruptamente al sentir la mirada asesina de muchas brujas clavada en su espalda, pero eso no era lo más preocupante, no le importaba mucho las miradas de las otras brujas. Lo que la hizo estremecerse fue sentir la mirada de Medusa.

No se atrevió a girar para comprobar su teoría. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar el temblor de su cuerpo para luego recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas y alejarse de la mirada intensa de la serpiente.

Se permitió relajar su cuerpo y su mente al doblar en una esquina, saliendo del alcance de la vista de la mujer. Pero al parecer, no podría descansar tranquila solo por haberse librado de ella.

_Vaya vaya… pero miren quien decidió aparecerse_ habló una voz chillona detrás de ella.

La rubia apretó los puños molesta antes de girarse y encarar a Eruka y Mizune, que la miraban con malicia y burla en sus ojos.

_¿Qué sucede, acaso la conejita está molesta?_ se burló la rata.

_¡¿Cuál es su problema, arpías?!_ apareció Blair, furiosa, poniéndose delante de Maka.

_¿Y se puede saber quién rayos te metió, gatita?_ preguntó molesta la pelirosa.

_Déjala, Mizune, después de todo la inútil de Albarn necesita de la ayuda de una tonta gata, ya que la muy mediocre no puede ni defenderse sola_ soltó la rana con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

_¡Eso ya lo veremos, estúpido renacuajo!_ estalló la rubia.

_ ¡¿"Estúpido rena…"?! ¡¡Te arrepentirás de haberme llamado así, pequeña mocosa!!_ gritó Eruka totalmente furiosa, haciendo aparecer en una mano una esfera luminosa, que pronto se convirtió en un enorme renacuajo negro con dientes de piraña y del tamaño de una bola de playa.

_¡Alto!_ se escucho una voz que reconocieron al instante.

Chrona no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar y colocarse delante de Maka junto con Blair para encarar a las dos buscapleitos.

_No permitiré que le hagan daño a Maka_ apretó sus puños fuertemente, mientras que sus pupilas se transformaron en una fina línea, dándole un aspecto amenazante _lárguense ahora_ ordenó entre dientes.

_Tsk, solo porque es la hija de Medusa-sama se cree que puede decirnos que hacer…_ protestó Eruka por lo bajo.

_Hmp, esto no se quedará así, ¿crees que por ser la nieta de Eibon puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana?, además, solo porque tengas a la estúpida gata y a la zorra de tu lado no significa que puedas respirar tranquila, _eso tenlo muy presente… estúpido conejo_ _murmuró Mizune eso último con una voz de ultratumba que asustaría a cualquiera.

Tanto la gata como la pelirosa abandonaron sus posiciones defensivas en cuanto las otras dos desaparecieron de su vista.

_¿Estas bien, Maka-chan?_ preguntó Blair.

_Si… descuiden, estoy bien… gracias_ sonrió un poco tímida y algo avergonzada al tener que ser defendida.

_N-no te preocupes por esa amenaza… me aseguraré de que se mantengan lejos de ti_ le aseguró Chrona, volviendo lentamente a su personalidad tímida.

Oh, si, Chrona podía ser la chica más tímida de todo el reino mágico, pero cuando se enojaba, podía convertirse en el ser más temible de las profundidades del infierno. Su carácter cambiante se debía más que nada al animal con el que estaba conectada. El de ella era un zorro, un astuto cazador que puede llegar a ser muy amenazante si se lo propone.

El de Blair era un gato, y le iba perfecto con su personalidad. Mientras que el de Maka era un conejo… un conejo negro.

Ella siempre se quejaba por eso. De todos los animales que habían y le tuvo que tocar el conejo, el más débil e indefenso de todos.

_P-por cierto… chicas… ¿n-no han visto a Ragnarok?_ preguntó la pelirosa.

_Bueno… estaba conmigo por la mañana, pero luego mencionó algo sobre un duelo que tendría con Giriko-san y se fue a entrenar_ respondió la rubia pensativa.

_Nya, de todos modos, ¿para qué lo buscas si siempre te molesta?_ intervino la gata algo extrañada.

_N-no lo busco porque quiera, A-Arachne-sama me pidió que lo buscara para hablarle de algo importante…_

_Hmm… sospechoso… tengo un muy mal presentimiento… ¿Qué será tan importante para que la "gran" Arachne quiera hablar con él?_ murmuró con desconfianza la gata mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón.

_Oh, vamos, no seas paranoica, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera hablar con su hijo de vez en cuando?_ dijo la conejita algo incrédula.

_¿Que acaso no recuerdas la última vez que "hablaron"? Ragnarok-kun tuvo que pasar tres días en el hospital y permaneció aislado de todos y de mal humor por una semana_ le recordó Blair, para luego mirar a Chrona _¿tú no sabes nada sobre lo que pasó? Siendo su prima deberías conocer mejor la situación_

_N-no… muy rara vez tenemos la oportunidad de reunirnos los cuatro y generalmente no nos hablamos. Ni Ragnarok ni yo nos llevamos muy bien con nuestras madres, a-asique no nos acercamos_

La gata suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

_¿Y además quiere pelear con Giriko?... ¿por qué será que últimamente…?_ no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpida por unas escandalosas alarmas que comenzaron a sonar por todo el castillo.

Inmediatamente, pudieron ver como una gran cantidad de brujas entraba en pánico y salían corriendo, mientras que otras se quedaban de pie mirando el caos sin saber qué hacer, como ellas.

_¿Q-que… que está ocurriendo?_ preguntó Maka sin dejar de mirar a las brujas histéricas que corrían de un lado a otro.

_ ¡Prepárense! ¡Nos ataca el enemigo!_ pasó alertando a todo pulmón una bruja montada en una escoba.

Las chicas se miraron sin saber qué hacer, hasta que lograron ordenar sus pensamientos y sin necesidad de palabras, asintieron y se dispersaron para buscar sus escobas, talismanes, amuletos, libros de hechizos y todo lo que podría ser de utilidad en la batalla.

Desde las ventanas se podían observar a las brujas ya montadas sobre sus escobas y listas para atacar.

Nuevamente se vio obligada a emprender una carrera por los pasillos ahora casi destruidos por las explosiones. Pero debía seguir corriendo para llegar a su habitación… solo un poco más… solo debía doblar en el siguiente pasillo y llegaría…

Pero el destino le había preparado algo diferente…

Una gran explosión la hizo detenerse justo antes de doblar. Había un enorme hueco en la pared y pedazos de estructura esparcidos por el piso. Del hueco humeante comenzó a salir una persona.

No pudo contener un grito al ver al enorme hombre azul salir de entre los escombros, sosteniendo un puñal con una mano.

Intentó retroceder, pero se tropezó con uno de los escombros, cayó sentada, y sabía que tenía que levantarse rápido o ese zombie la mataría. Pero su gran error fue mirar hacia adelante, donde se encontraba él, justo enfrente de ella y con su puñal en alto, a punto de atacarla.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre a un ritmo muy acelerado, mientras que el tiempo parecía volverse más lento, dándole algunos momentos para reaccionar a tiempo y ponerse de pie de un salto, esquivando así el ataque.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, se dispuso a correr tan rápido como le era posible, escapando de aquel zombie que no se rendía en su intento por matarla.

"Rayos, sería mucho más fácil si tuviera una escoba" protestó en su fuero interno mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna escoba perdida que le pudiera ser de utilidad.

Al no ver ninguna, optó por la segunda opción: correr más rápido e intentar perderlo.

Se adentró en uno de los pasillos que conducía a un pequeño laberinto para intentar perderlo, y para sorpresa suya, funcionó.

Suspiró aliviada mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes. Descansaría un momento, hasta que su corazón se calmara un poco para retomar la carrera.

No había nadie allí. Todas se encontraban afuera, luchando, y ella escondida. Se sintió mal al notar eso.

Pero lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada. Medusa y Arachne tenían grandes expectativas en ella, ya que era la única descendiente de Eibon y debería de tener increíbles poderes. Aunque la realidad era muy distinta, a diferencia del gran mago, ella no tenía ni pizca de habilidad que una bruja ordinaria, y todo porque era _mitad bruja. _

Unos pasos solitarios la sacaron de sus pensamientos, poniéndola alerta.

Como pudo, se alejó lo más silenciosamente posible hasta salir por una pequeña ventana que daba hacia afuera. Se aseguró de que nadie la viese y se internó en el pequeño bosque, donde se encontraba _El Libro de Eibon_. Si lo encontraba, podría ser de gran utilidad, lo malo era que solo una bruja con la sangre de Eibon podía utilizarlo, y ella haciendo magia era un peligro apocalíptico.

Siguió corriendo, intentando recordar en donde se encontraba, hasta que oyó unos arbustos moverse detrás de ella.

Volteó de inmediato, pero en cuanto lo hizo, los arbustos dejaron de sacudirse.

Tragó sonoramente antes de tomar una vara con una mano. Sabía que había algo allí, y aunque la vara no sirviera de mucho, era mejor que no tener nada.

A paso lento y cauteloso, se acercó lentamente con sus piernas y manos temblorosas. Se detuvo a medio metro y con la vara comenzó a pinchar el arbusto. La sacó rápidamente, esperando oír algún sonido que delatara a su rastreador, pero en lugar de eso solo obtuvo silencio.

Para estar segura lo intentó nuevamente y con más confianza, pero la vara atravesaba fácilmente el arbusto… ¿a caso se lo había imaginado todo?

Un nuevo sonido proveniente desde atrás le demostró lo contrario.

Se volteó rápidamente solo para ver a dos chicos saltar sobre ella. Uno tenía el cabello blanco y el otro lo tenía de un color celeste, en su mano llevaba una katana.

En cuanto vio la espada intentó huir, pero antes de siquiera poder retroceder, notó como el peliazul se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, preparando un extraño ataque en una mano que no tardó mucho en impactar directo contra su pecho.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ gritó al sentir una horrenda descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que cayó de lleno al piso mientras el dolor inundaba su cuerpo.

Las imágenes comenzaron a tornarse borrosas, y lo último que pudo ver fue el color rojo de los ojos del chico peliblanco antes de perder el conocimiento.

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bien, ese ha sido el primer cap XD**

**les explico: en este fic, Chrona tiene una "doble personalidad" x decirlo asi, xq el animal d ella s el zorro, y no calza bn con la personalidad natural d ella, x lo q tiene esos bruscos cambios d actitud XD**

**el sufrimiento d Maka apenas empieza!! XD**

**y si c sorprendieron al saber q Maka s mitad bruja y la nieta d Eibon, c sorprenderan todavia más con lo q sigue!! XD**

**si quieren saber como continua, solo tienen q darle click al botoncito verde q dice "review" XD**


	2. Asesino

**Hola gente !!**

**como ya expliqué n mi otro fic "5 Razones", no he podido actualizar xq estaba n examenes T-T**

**pero ahora q stoy n vacaciones aprovecharé para adelantarle a todos mis fics !! :D**

**n este cap c quedarán con la boca abierta (risa macabra)**

**no los entretengo mas, y a leer !! XD**

* * *

**2. Asesino**

Oyó algunas voces que retumbaban fuertemente en sus oídos, ocasionándole un dolor de cabeza extra.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo, el panorama no cambió en nada. Todo estaba negro.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Para empezar… ¿De dónde salían esas voces?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado con las demás?, ¿Por qué sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido?...

Hasta que repentinamente, a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento.

Se espantó al pensar en lo que podría estar pasando. Su pulso se disparó junto al enorme miedo que crecía cada vez más y más.

Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando de repente, uno de los muchachos habló con más claridad.

_Está bien aquí, Black Star_

Tan pronto como aquella voz masculina terminó de decir eso, sintió como era arrojada bruscamente al suelo.

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido, que no pasó desapercibido por sus captores.

Cerró los ojos asustada al sentir los pasos de uno de ellos acercándose, para luego sentir como si le quitaran una manta de encima.

_Oi, tú, maldita bruja_ habló otra voz masculina, cargada de odio _ ¡no te hagas la dormida, maldita perra!_ gritó furioso antes de patearla con todo lo que tenía justo en las costillas, lanzándola unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra una pared.

Un fuerte y adolorido grito salió de su boca al sentir la patada y la colisión contra la pared de madera. Escupió algo de sangre mientras que sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, para mezclarse con su sangre en el piso de madera.

Una muchacha pelinegra ahogó un grito mientras que tapaba su boca con ambas manos al ver la escena.

_ ¡Black Star!_ exclamó entre molesta y temerosa.

_ ¡Que!, ¡no me digas que ahora te da lástima, Tsubaki!_ el chico peliazul giró su rostro hacia ella, que seguía en el piso y sin poder moverse, debido a las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos _solo mírala… ¡¡ES UNA MALDITA BRUJA!!_ estalló nuevamente, dando un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a propinarle otro golpe, pero fue detenido por Tsubaki, que colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

_Está bien… lo entendemos, pero ya es suficiente… está indefensa ahora…_ intentó calmarlo con un tono suplicante.

Mantuvieron la mirada fija en los ojos del otro durante un rato, hasta que la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

_Vamos, debemos darle el informe a Shinigami-sama_

Los ojos verdes del chico se despegaron de los de su compañera después de un largo tiempo, para centrarse en la pequeña bruja que habían capturado y que seguía temerosa observando la escena.

_No podemos dejarla sola, intentará escapar_ espetó el ninja, intentando controlarse para no estallar nuevamente.

_No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de ella_ habló por primera vez desde hacía ya varios minutos el albino.

_De acuerdo, vamos, Tsubaki_ se apresuró a salir el asesino, seguido por su compañera.

Al quedar ellos solos en la pequeña estancia de madera, se acercó a ella con cautela, por si acaso tenía algún ultimo truco bajo la manga… no por nada ella era el arma secreta de las brujas… la nieta de Eibon.

Sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza al ver que el chico se le acercaba, mirándola de manera fría con esos intensos ojos carmesí que inspiraban miedo.

Frunció el seño, en un intento de parecer amenazante y detener su avance, pero las condiciones en las que estaba no le favorecían. Aún seguía amarrada, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

El muchacho se agachó para verla frente a frente, con esos profundos y temibles ojos rojos… que sentía que ya había visto antes.

Cerró asustada sus ojos al ver que levantaba una mano en dirección hacia ella. Lo último que necesitaba era otro golpe.

Pero en lugar de eso, sintió como le eran quitadas las sogas que aprisionaban sus manos.

Abrió sus preciosos ojos jade con cautela y de manera lenta solo para encontrarse nuevamente con esa dura y fría mirada carmesí. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro durante un largo rato, y ella no podía evitar pensar que ya lo había visto antes, en algún lugar…

¿Pero en donde?...

_Oye_ habló él con un tono duro y descortés.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la severidad de su voz, y hubiera intentado retroceder más si no fuera porque su espalda ya estaba pegando con la pared.

_Ahora vas a ser una buena chica y me vas a contar todo sobre Aracnofobia…_ habló con un tono intimidante mientras tomaba uno de sus rubios mechones de cabello y comenzaba a jugar con él. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa malvada y perturbadora, dejando mostrar esos afilados dientes de tiburón.

Pero por más asustada que se sintiese, no iba a decir una sola palabra. No sería una traidora. Frunció el ceño antes de responder.

_No lograrás hacerme hablar ni aunque me quemes en una hoguera_ le aclaró desafiante.

El rostro de él cambió, expresando su descontento y enojo ante esa respuesta, para luego tomarla bruscamente del cuello de la blusa con una mano, obligándola a ponerse de pie, mientras se encargaba de aprisionarla entre la pared y sus brazos.

_Escucha, pequeña bruja… no me provoques y puede que no te haga sufrir… mucho_ le aclaró con el tono más amenazante que pudo.

Maka se sintió intimidada, pero no se dejaría dominar así de fácil.

_¿Porque rayos me hicieron esto?_ preguntó molesta, intentando disfrazar el miedo que sentía.

Soul juntó bruscamente las muñecas de su víctima por sobre su cabeza con una mano, mientras que la otra la convirtió en el filo de la guadaña y la acercó peligrosamente al cuello de la chica.

_Cuida tus palabras y tu tono de voz, bruja, no estás en posición de desafiarme, asique si sabes lo que te conviene responderás a todas mis preguntas… a menos que quieras que te queme en la hoguera_ concluyó rodando sus ojos hacia un lado, donde se encontraba el fuego de la chimenea.

El miedo regresó a ella, congelándola por unos instantes.

_Vamos, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no usas tu magia para matarme?, puedes hacerlo en solo unos segundos_ siguió atacando con un tono amenazante mientras ejercía presión sobre sus frágiles muñecas, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido de dolor _vamos, hazlo… ¡hazlo, maldita bruja!_

_ ¡No puedo!_ respondió al instante, asustada y desesperada.

Soul no se esperaba esa respuesta.

_¿Cómo que no puedes?_

Ella pareció haber recapacitado sobre su anterior respuesta y desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzada.

_Eso no te incumbe_ respondió por lo bajo.

El albino acercó nuevamente la hoja de la guadaña a su cuello, poniéndola más nerviosa.

_Cuidado con ese tono_ la amenazó _te recuerdo que en este momento puedo matarte con un simple movimiento de mi brazo, asique más te vale que me hables con más respeto_ continuó empleando ese tono intimidante _¿por qué dices que no puedes usar magia… cuando se supone que eres la única descendiente de Eibon?_

_Y-yo…_ murmuró desviando la mirada de nuevo, sonrojándose un poco en el proceso.

Él soltó un poco su agarre para hacerla hablar, no sin antes amenazarla nuevamente.

_ ¡Dilo!_

_ ¡Ya déjame!_ gritó mientras zafaba sus brazos y lo empujaba. Se alejó lo más que pudo y le dio la espalda _ ¡No puedo usar magia! ¡No se usar magia! ¡Todo lo que hago explota! ¡No me sale bien ningún hechizo!_ estalló. Su respiración se tornó agitada después de desquitarse _ ¿contento?, ahí está lo que querías saber_ siguió respirando entrecortadamente _adelante, búrlate, dime que soy patética… no me molesta, ya estoy acostumbrada_ murmuró, demostrando lo contrario al expresar un profundo dolor n su voz.

Eso pareció haberle ablandado un poco el corazón.

Repentinamente la puerta salió volando de una patada propinada por Black Star.

_Oi, Soul, Shinigami-sama dice que quiere ver a la bruja_ avisó el ninja acercándose a ella para tomarla bruscamente por un brazo _ ¡vamos bruja, camina!_

_ ¡Suéltame!_ gritó zafándose de su agarre de una manera tan rápida y brusca que terminó por caer al suelo.

_Tsk, que bruja más problemática…_ murmuró Black Star, para luego girar su cabeza en dirección a su amigo _oye Soul, ¿no crees que hubiera sido más fácil comerte a ésta bruja para convertirte en Death Scythe en vez de aquella de Sabrie?_ murmuró divertido.

Maka, aún en el piso, abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquellas palabras.

_¿Dijiste… Sabrie?_ murmuró con un hilo de voz antes de levantar la mirada hacia el peliblanco _¿en Sabrie… hace dos años?_ murmuró.

_ ¡Jaja! Exacto, Soul se comió a una estúpida bruja hace dos años en Sabrie para convertirse en Death Scythe_ alardeó Black Star poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro a su amigo.

_Hace dos años… en Sabrie… ¿en las ruinas… cuando se estaban incendiando… fuiste _tú_…?_ murmuró con un tono apenas audible, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él solo asintió, mirándola fijamente.

A Maka se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_Tú…_ murmuró _maldito… ¡¡maldito, tú mataste a mi madre!!_ estalló, arrojándose sobre él, dispuesta a matarlo.

Flashback.

_Las llamas de casi tres metros de altura rodeaban el lugar, aminorando cualquier posibilidad de escapar._

_Todas las brujas habían huido de allí, sin percatarse de que aún quedaban dos personas muy importantes atrapadas en el incendio: la hija y la nieta de Eibon…_

_Una mujer rubia y dueña de unos preciosos ojos color jade se encontraba aislando el fuego con su magia mientras abrazaba a una niña idéntica a ella que permanecía inconsciente._

_Lamentablemente, a Kami ya no le quedaban suficientes fuerzas como para mantener el fuego lejos de ella y de su hija, por lo que el circulo a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeño, rodeándose por llamas cada vez más altas._

_Se volteó al sentir unos pasos detrás de ella, y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho albino acercándose por un camino que las llamas no habían consumido aún._

_Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron fijas en los ojos del otro durante algunos minutos mientras las llaman continuaban devorando el lugar._

__Dime, muchacho, tu eres un arma, ¿verdad?_ habló la mujer con una bellísima voz tan suave como la seda._

_El peliblanco se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de la mujer. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a colocar esa mascara seria y sin emociones. Tenía que concentrarse en su misión._

__Así es, y he venido por tu alma_ le respondió con un tono serio._

_Pero la mujer, contra todas las posibilidades, le regaló una tierna sonrisa que lo dejó más que confundido._

__Ya veo… te propongo un trato, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ preguntó dulcemente._

__Yo no hago tratos con brujas_ espetó al instante, poniéndose a la defensiva._

__Mi nombre es Kami, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ continuó de manera cortés, haciéndole caso omiso a la negación anterior._

_El chico continuó observándola con la duda impregnada por todo su rostro. ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer actuando de esa manera?, por lo que él sabía, las brujas no eran de fiar, pero por alguna razón, ésta era diferente. Él, al ser arma, no podía ver las almas como los técnicos, pero sentía que ella no era mala, sin necesidad de ver en su interior._

_La bruja se levantó y abrió un sendero con la poca magia que le quedaba. Caminó unos pasos hacia él y dejó suavemente a la chica a un lado de las ruinas, lejos de las llamas, para luego volver a verlo sin quitar ni por un segundo su cálida y maternal sonrisa._

__Soul… Soul Evans…_ contestó a la pregunta formulada hacía ya unos minutos._

__Encantada de conocerte, Soul_ se presentó cordialmente _yo te entregaré mi alma con gusto, pero a cambio, quiero que ella esté a salvo_ señaló con la mirada a la chica _ese es el trato__

_Él lo pensó por unos momentos antes de responder._

__De acuerdo… te prometo que la sacare sana y salva de aquí__

_La bruja le agradeció con una sonrisa._

_El olor a humo junto con el intenso calor lograron despertarla. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos color jade, preguntándose donde se encontraba y que había pasado._

_Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre un codo, para apreciar mejor la magnitud del desastre._

_Era terrible, las ruinas habían sido devoradas por las llamas que seguían ardiendo, todo estaba hecho pedazos. Pero su mirada se detuvo en un punto fijo._

_Su cuerpo se paralizó mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al ver la escena._

_Justo en ese momento, un chico peliblanco transformó su brazo en la hoja de una filosa guadaña y tan rápido como un rayo, cortó a su madre por la mitad._

_Antes de que su cuerpo cayera al piso se disolvió en un humo púrpura, dejando solamente su alma flotando en medio del caos._

_El albino tomó el alma de su madre y se la devoró al instante, para luego fijar sus ojos en ella, que permanecía estática en su lugar. _

_Sus ojos expresaban con toda claridad lo aterrorizada que se encontraba, mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir._

_Continuaron sosteniéndose la mirada durante un largo tiempo, mientras el fuego continuaba consumiendo el lugar._

Fin del flashback.

Black Star fue más rápido y logró sujetarla a tiempo, mientras que llegaban los refuerzos que la retuvieron con fuerza contra el piso para luego amarrarla.

_ ¡Ahora te recuerdo!, ¡¡tú la mataste!!_ continuó gritando llena de odio mientras que los guardias terminaban de encadenarla.

Uno de los guardias la cargó sobre su hombro como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de cierto albino.

Soul apretó sus puños fuertemente, intentando desvanecer ese enorme hueco que sintió en su interior al oír los ligeros sollozos y murmullos sin fuerza por parte de ella.

_mamá… mamá…_ murmuraba con la voz quebrada mientras que sus lágrimas terminaban su recorrido por su rostro, para caer y morir en el frío piso.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Si n este momento tienen la mandibula dislocada y sta n el piso, significa q logré mi objetivo... XD**

**espero q hayan disfrutado el cap ^^**

**reviews onegai !!**


	3. Mitad bruja

**Bueno, gente, aquí les dejo el tercer cap de este fic que muchos creyeron abandonado... ¡pero no! Los estoy siguiendo a todos, hasta a Diamante Sangriento... En fin, para no hacerles larga la hablada, nada más me queda disculparme por la mala calidad, que por más que lo edité mil veces, no fue mucho lo que pude hacer. Pero les prometo que para el próximo les traeré algo más decente DX**

* * *

**3. Mitad bruja**

Una vez pasado el alboroto, solo permanecieron en el cuarto Soul, Black Star y unos pocos guardias, quienes aún meditaban cuidadosamente la situación.

—¿Y bien, que haremos con ella?— Inquirió con notorio disgusto uno de los guardias.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Matarla— Respondió el ninja con toda naturalidad, manteniendo esa despreocupada posición con sus brazos cruzados.

—Espera— Intervino Soul —No hay necesidad de matarla.

—¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Ella te atacó!— Le reclamó Black Star ya perdiendo la calma, como de costumbre.

—Eso fue porque…— Murmuró apretando fuertemente sus puños —Yo maté a su madre y me comí su alma para convertirme en Death Scythe.

—¡¿Y qué importa? ¡Es una bruja! ¡¿Ya olvidaste lo que las brujas le hicieron a tus padres?— Gritó el peliazul, alterado, y sin detenerse a pensar bien antes de abrir la boca.

El peliblanco le envió una mirada cargada de furia como respuesta.

—Lo siento… se me escapó— Se disculpó el ninja, desviando la mirada. Recordándose que debía pensar más antes de hablar.

Soul suspiró antes de responderle.

—En todo caso, es nuestra rehén, la necesitamos viva para chantajear a las brujas.

—Tiene razón— Se sumó Kid, entrando a la habitación con toda tranquilidad. —Ya la tenemos bajo control, ahora se encuentra en el calabozo.

* * *

El olor a humedad y óxido saturaban el ambiente. La oscuridad era su única acompañante, mientras que las cadenas y los grilletes que la sujetaban le lastimaban cada vez más la piel. Lloraba en silencio. Era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. Prisionera, y a manos del enemigo… tenía miedo, ya no se preguntaba si la matarían, sino _como_ la matarían.

Esas ideas vagaban por su mente, cuando oyó cómo unos pasos se aproximaban lentamente. Momentos después la oxidada puerta de metal se abría, dando paso a una escasa luz que proporcionaba una vela.

No se molestó en alzar la vista para saber de quién se trataba, poco le importaba.

—Oye…— Habló el recién llegado, sin mucha delicadeza.

Tan pronto oyó aquella voz abrió los ojos como platos y alzó la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos con odio. De no haber estado atada ya estaría sobre él, desfigurándole la cara a golpes.

—¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó sin hallar que decir exactamente. Desvió la mirada, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mano, mientras que la otra permanecía guardada en un bolsillo.

—Lárgate— Siseó de inmediato, desviando la mirada. No quería ver aquellos ojos rojos, aquellos ojos del color de la sangre, que le arrebataron la vida a su madre.

—Escucha, yo…

—¡Que te largues, maldito asesino!— Gritó al máximo volumen que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales.

_Asesino…_

Esa palabra le traía recuerdos… dolorosos recuerdos. Él, que siempre había llamado a aquellas brujas "asesinas", y ahora, era llamado "asesino" por una de ellas. Un agudo dolor le surgió en el pecho. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable. Por más que fuera una bruja, no le deseaba el sufrimiento de haber perdido un familiar a nadie.

—Vine aquí a decirte que lo lamento— Murmuró arrepentido. Las palabras no bastaban para expresar la culpa que sentía, pero la tristeza que expresaba su voz era casi tangible.

—¿Lo lamentas?... ¡¿Lo lamentas? ¡¿Crees que basta con un simple "lo siento"? ¡Maldito, te odio, asesino!— Siguió gritado con el dolor impregnado en su voz, mientras que sus lágrimas recorrían con plena libertad su rostro.

El albino apretó los puños fuertemente, de verdad le dolía verla sufrir de esa manera por su culpa, por más que fuera su enemiga. Se había convertido en el monstruo que tanto odiaba.

—Devuélvemela…— Murmuró en un susurro apenas audible, con la mirada gacha ya, sin fuerzas, resignada, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas —Devuélvemela… regrésame a mi mamá…— Murmuró con una voz tan triste que haría llorar hasta al más frío.

Él bajó la mirada.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo, para luego tirar de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas y mirarlo con odio.

—Tú te comiste su alma… si te mato, entonces puede que regrese conmigo…

Algo sorprendido ante el repentino cambio, retrocedió un paso, apenas, y solo por precaución. Miró un punto fijo en el suelo, y no despegó la mirada de allí durante un buen rato.

—Lo lamento… no regresará, por más que me mates… ella…— Hizo una pausa, intentando pensar en alguna otra forma de decirlo, pero no la encontraba —Ya está _muerta_— Le recordó, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. No quería enfrentar el rostro triste y dolido de la muchacha, sabiendo que todo ese sufrimiento era causado única y exclusivamente por él.

* * *

No había dejado de murmurar insultos y maldiciones desde que ingresó a aquel pasillo de guillotinas, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

Había ido a arreglar las cosas y ahora terminó empeorándolas. ¿Es que acaso no podía salirle nada bien?

Solo había pasado media hora desde que la vio, y no estaba listo para volver a enfrentarla, pero eran órdenes de Shinigami-sama.

Había convocado una reunión a todo el personal del Shibusen y a las Death Scythe para decidir el destino de la prisionera, y por ende, ella estaría allí para ser juzgada.

La culpa y el remordimiento lo carcomían lentamente con cada paso que daba y lo acercaba a la Death Room.

Al llegar, pudo ver el modo en que se habían organizado. Shinigami-sama permanecía dentro del espejo, a un lado se encontraban en fila todos los técnicos de más de tres estrellas, como Kid, Sid y Stein, y del otro se encontraban las Death Scythe. La prisionera permanecía en el centro, rodeada por decenas de cadenas que eran sujetadas por algunos guardias.

Se formó en la fila de las Death Scythe, al lado de Spirit.

No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, por lo que desvió la mirada, observando como todos mantenían sus ojos fijos en ella, mirándola con odio, a excepción de Shinigami-sama que hacía que su máscara cubriera su expresión, y Spirit, quien evitaba verla y permanecía con el seño fruncido.

—Ya que todos estamos presentes, podemos dar inicio a la reunión— Habló serio el dios de la muerte… Una seriedad que sin duda debía de aprovecharse, pues todos allí sabían que no duraría mucho.

Una vez dada la autorización para hablar, Azusa fue la primera en hacerse escuchar.

—Shinigami-sama, yo continúo oponiéndome a la idea de tener a una bruja en el Shibusen. Aunque esté encadenada, sigue siendo muy peligrosa, no por nada es la nieta de Eibon— Habló con un tono serio y respetuoso.

—Yo concuerdo con Azusa— Le siguió Justin —Corremos un alto peligro, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es matarla, de ese modo nos aseguraremos de eliminar completamente la descendencia de Eibon.

—Yo no me opongo— Intervino Stein, para sorpresa de muchos. —Ella es nuestra rehén, y si la matamos ahora, ¿Para qué invadimos el castillo de Baba Yaga?— Hizo una pausa para exhalar el humo de su cigarro —Ya hablamos de esto antes de secuestrarla… por eso dije que era mejor decidir esto antes de llevar a cabo la misión— Se quejó con aquello último en susurros, recordando la despreocupada actitud del Dios de la muerte.

—¡Por eso mismo insisto en que…!— Azusa comenzaba a estresarse, pero fue interrumpida tan pronto como abrió la boca.

—Azusa-chan— Habló finalmente el Shinigami, haciendo que todos centraran su atención en él —No la mataremos— Sentenció —Asique te agradecería que dejaras de insistir con ese tema.

—Si… Shinigami-sama— Contestó luego de un silencioso y tenso rato, resignada, desviando la mirada.

—Ahora, Maka-chan…— Posó sus ojos en ella, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el piso —¿Por qué no cooperas un poco con nosotros?— Le ofreció con su amigable tono de voz.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella.

Harvar y Ox –quienes permanecían allí por la capacidad de Ox a pesar de ser solo un técnico de dos estrellas- apretaron los puños fuertemente mientras fruncían más su seño, al ver que aquella mugrosa bruja ignoraba por completo a Shinigami-sama.

—¿Qué te parece, Maka-chan?, nosotros no te haremos daño, solo queremos que respondas a algunas preguntas— Volvió a insistir el shinigami, con su tono amable y casi infantil.

Aunque al parecer, no le funcionaba con ella, ya que seguía sin mirarlo y sin responder.

No quería responderle, no les diría una sola palabra a esos malditos del Shibusen. Pero pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como repentinamente, alguien la jalaba de forma brusca del pelo, ocasionando que un grito escapara de su boca.

—¡Shinigami-sama te hizo una pregunta, responde, maldita bruja!— Gritó Ox, ya con su paciencia completamente agotada, antes de propinarle una patada directo en el rostro.

Ella cerró los ojos asustada, esperando sentir el impacto del golpe, pero eso no llegó a suceder. Decidió abrir los ojos ante la duda, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

Spirit le había detenido la patada a Ox con una sola mano, mientras que a Harvar le envió una mirada asesina, logrando así que le soltara el pelo.

—Escuchen, pequeños insectos…— Siseó Spirit con una fiera voz que casi nadie había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Miraba fijamente a Ox, quien comenzaba a temblar levemente al sentirse intimidado. —Maka podrá ser una bruja, podrá ser la nieta de Eibon, podrá ser nuestra prisionera, ¡Pero es mi hija, y si alguien se atreve a tocarla pueden asegurarse una muerte instantánea!— Gritó furioso mientras ejercía más presión sobre el tobillo de Ox, derribándolo.

El salón entero se sumió en un silencio sepulcral ante tal confesión. La gran mayoría, tomó con notoria sorpresa y desagrado la noticia.

Simplemente no lo podían creer. No lo podían asimilar…

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

¿Una bruja y un arma del Shibusen…? Eso era imposible.

—Después de todo si era cierto…— El Dios de la muerte rompió el silencio, pero no parecía tan consternado siquiera, a juzgar por el tono de su voz.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en el shinigami.

—¡¿Usted lo sabía?— Inquirió Azusa, con un tono de incredulidad acompañando sus palabras.

—Algo así… en fin— Decidió cambiar de tema para librar un poco el ambiente de tanta tensión, chocando sus enormes manos —Spirit-kun, creo que ya puedes soltar a Ox-kun— Comentó de lo más casual.

La Death Scythe obedeció de mala gana y regresó a su lugar con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

—Y, chicos…— Habló el director ahora dirigiéndose a Ox y Harvar —Ni se les ocurra volver a hacer algo así, o de otro modo, yo mismo me veré obligado a intervenir— Murmuró con su típico tono alegre, no obstante, les provocó un inmenso terror a todos los presentes.

Una vez ambos muchachos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, se reanudó el tema en cuestión.

—Bien, así que, resulta ser que sí era tu hija…— Habló pensativo, con su misma falta de seriedad en la voz, mientras miraba al pelirrojo —Pero bueno, eso lo hablaremos en otro momento.

—Pero entonces…— Quiso saber Kid, luego de haber permanecido todo aquél rato en silencio. —Si es hija de Spirit-san y de una bruja… ¿significaría que es… mitad-bruja?

Soul pudo ver como Maka fruncía el seño ante la sola mención de la palabra.

Odiaba que la llamaran así. Esa era justamente la razón de su desgracia, su poca habilidad con la magia y el motivo de burla de todas las brujas.

—Mmm… con que una mitad-bruja… un buen espécimen para diseccionar…— Murmuró Stein, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro en una macabra expresión.

—Pero si es mitad-bruja, ¿Significa eso que no puede usar su poder plenamente?— Sid finalmente decidió aportar, mirando atentamente al enmascarado.

—Puede ser…— Respondió sin más el Shinigami, como si se tratara de un juego de niños, a juzgar por la manera en la que hablaba, ya que su tono delataba la poca seriedad con la que estaba tratando el tema.

—En teoría, no debería ser capaz de hacer magia tan eficientemente como pueden hacerlo las otras brujas— Concluyó Stein, dejando caer las cenizas del cigarro en el suelo —Pero no estoy seguro, necesitaría hacer algunas disecciones para verificarlo— Propuso sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la idea, aunque claro, recibió al instante una mirada asesina por parte de Spirit.

—Aún así, sigue siendo peligrosa— continuó Azusa, no dispuesta a rendirse —Mitad-bruja o no, sigue siendo la nieta de Eibon, por lo que su magia es diferente y mucho más potente que la de las brujas normales.

Maka ya estaba a punto de gritar y enviarlos al demonio. Ya estaba harta de que la trataran de esa manera en todas partes, una cosa era que las otras brujas se burlaran de ella por su desastroso talento con la magia, pero otra totalmente diferente era que hasta ellos la trataran como un bicho raro, después de todo, ¡¿Quiénes se creían que eran para tratarla así?

El dios de la muerte aplaudió un par de veces con sus enormes manos para llamar la atención de todos.

—Bien, chicos, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy— Habló con un tono algo cansado, como si se estuviese refiriendo a un grupo de niños.

—¡¿Disculpe?... Pero… Shinigami-sama, aún no decidimos que hacer con ella— Le reclamó la pelinegra con el tono más respetuoso que pudo soltar en aquel momento.

—Simple, seguimos el plan original, la usamos para llegar a un acuerdo con las brujas y problema solucionado— Contestó contento como un niño emocionado por un sueño imposible.

A Kid casi le dieron ganas de arrojarse del puente más cercano ante la respuesta de su padre. No podía creer que de verdad pensara en que todo aquello se solucionaría así de fácil. Conocía perfectamente la actitud de su padre, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que pensara que las cosas tenían una solución tan simple y sencilla.

Solo a Shinigami-sama se le ocurriría pensar que un conflicto que lleva cientos de años podría solucionarse con un simple acuerdo. Y él mismo había sido testigo y uno de los principales protagonistas de aquella guerra.

—Este… padre…— Kid quiso hacer entrar en razón a su padre, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder siquiera agregar algo más.

—Eso es todo por hoy, seguiremos tratando el tema con forme los cambios que veamos, _bye-bye_— Anunció con su habitual tono alegre e infantil mientras saludaba con la mano a su personal.

Los presentes suspiraron mientras procedían a retirarse, sintiendo que nuevamente, no habían logrado ningún progreso. Llegados a ese punto era imposible discutir, cuando al director se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Tendrían que esperar hasta la siguiente reunión.

Soul fue uno de los últimos en retirarse, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente como los guardias se llevaban a Maka.

Jamás olvidaría la mirada que ella tenía en ese momento. Era la mirada que tendría un recluso condenado a la silla eléctrica. Era una mirada vacía, pero muy en el fondo cargada de tristeza e impotencia, y por supuesto, ira.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Y nos encontramos de nuevo~... No me maten, ya sé que en este fic me está costando mantener un poco las personalidades, pero _necesito_ distorsionarlas un poco por el bien de la trama... haré lo mejor que pueda para el siguiente capítulo, y, ya saben, cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber, porque como dije en el cap anterior de Pacto con el Demonio... estoy tan apurada que esta vez no tengo tiempo para leer el cap antes de subirlo. Nos leemos en algún review que les deje en sus fics :D tan pronto tenga tiempo de pasarme a leerlos.**


End file.
